


In Hysterics

by wildeisms



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hysterical Literature, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sex and Poetry, Trans Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: After seeing a certain video series online, Luke has something he'd like to try with Spencer. Luckily, Spencer is more than happy to oblige.





	In Hysterics

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the concept of Hysterical Literature: the participant reads a passage from a book of their choosing while someone sits between their legs and brings them off with a magic wand vibrator. They're supposed to keep reading for as long as they possibly can during this whole thing. You can check out the (obviously NSFW) website for the series [here](http://hystericalliterature.com/).
> 
> From the way Luke looks at Spencer when he's rambling, I feel like he'd be into that in a big way. I have no other justification or excuse for writing this.

Luke could still scarcely believe Spencer had been so eager to try this. All it had taken was showing him a single video, barely explaining the concept before Spencer was practically dragging him over to the table to set it up for themselves, their own camera positioned neatly in front of it. But here he was, between his boyfriend’s legs with a vibrator in his hand.

“Go ahead, Spencer,” he murmured, and Spencer started to read.

“ _ When Bishop Berkeley said ‘there was no matter,’;  _ __  
_ And proved it—'twas no matter what he said:  _ __  
_ They say his system 'tis in vain to batter;  _ _  
_ __ Too subtle for the airiest human head; ”

His voice was soft and measured, none of the rush that was so often present when he was trying to cram as much information into a sentence as possible before people inevitably stopped listening. Luke hated how afraid he was of being cut off or ignored. People didn’t know how special Spencer was, how amazing. They were missing out by refusing to listen. But Luke would listen. Luke would always want to listen.

He waited a while before the low hum of the vibrator turning on joined the melodic rhythm of Spencer’s recitation, and his voice hitched as Luke teased him with it, barely the faintest touch but enough to make him gasp. 

“ _ Oh- oh Doubt!—if thou be'st Doubt, for which some take thee,  _ _  
_ _ But which I doubt extremely—thou sole prism-mm _ ,” Spencer moaned softly, his legs spreading further apart as Luke pressed the toy against him.

“Come on baby, keep going,” Luke murmured, his thumb stroking over Spencer’s bare thigh. And of course, his perfect genius did just that. He took a steadying breath and read on - not that he really needed the book at all, Luke knew full well he must know the poem by heart - clearly trying to keep his voice calm and level. 

“ _ Of the Truth's rays, spoil not my draught of spirit!  _ _  
_ _ Heaven's brandy, though our brain can hardly bear it. _ ”

Luke sped up his ministrations and Spencer’s voice followed suit, the words falling out like a waterfall as he rocked his hips against the toy. He couldn’t hold a steady pitch, not with the gasps of pleasure escaping his mouth and the unpredictable motion of Luke’s hand keeping the sensations surprising him. With his free hand, Luke reached down to palm himself through his trousers, desperate to ease the arousal that was burning there. But Spencer was too preoccupied to even notice.

“ _ O-oh… For ever and an… and anon comes Indigestion; _ __  
_ (Not the mm-most "dainty Ariel") and perplexes; _ __  
_ Our soarings with another sort of question:  _ __  
_ And th-ah-at which after all my spirit vexes,  _ _  
_ __ Is, that I find no spot where Man can rest eye o-on; ”

His perfect Doctor, ever vocal, was getting to the point where he could scarcely speak a single line without a hitch in his breathing or a low, soft moan escaping him, betraying what was happening under that table, and it was quite possibly one of the most dizzyingly hot things Luke had ever witnessed. He was in the right place down on his knees at Spencer’s feet, worshipping the altar that was this incredible man. He would undoubtedly worship him properly later, with tongue and fingers and cock however he wanted them, but that would wait. For now, he wanted to see how much longer his lover would last.

It didn’t take much more to bring him up to the edge. Before long, his voice was so beautifully breathless, his head thrown back and a hand in his own hair.

“ _ The first att-ah!-ack at once prov'd the… the Divinity; _ __  
_ (But that I never - mm! - doubted, nor the Devil);  _ __  
_ The next, the… The next, the Virgin's mm-mystical virginity;  _ _  
_ _ The third, the usual O-Origin -  _ mmph... __ \- of… of Evil ;” 

He didn’t need to stray from his recitation even slightly for Luke to know he was close. So he turned the toy up and watched as his boyfriend came undone.

“ _ The fourth at once establish'd the wh-oh!-ole Trinity; _ __  
_ On so - oh! - un- uncont- ah! un-con-tro-vert-ible a le- a level, mm! Oh! _ __  
_ That I - oh God, oh! - I d-devoutly wish'd the… the three - mm... were four—  _ _  
_ __ On purpose to - ah! - believe so mu-uch the m-more - I can’t, I… I- Oh! Oh, yes! Mm, Luke, oh! Yes, yes, yes, ah!”

His head was forwards now, bent over against the table as the force of his orgasm made him shake and cry out, hips thrust upwards against the vibrator and back arched. Even from his limited view, Luke knew he was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. And then Spencer was pulling him up into his lap and kissing him with such intensity that it only took a few moments of Spencer’s dexterous touch to bring him to his own completion.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the poem Spencer is reading is Don Juan by Lord Byron, which you can read [here](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43833/don-juan-canto-11) if you'd like some Romantic literature to read after your Criminal Minds smut.


End file.
